Too Much of a Good Thing
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: One-a-Day Oneshots: Richard Gilmore/Lorelai Gilmore/Meet in a Dream. Dreams are meant to be meaningful, they can sometimes even be a warning or a prediction... but when your body is nine-tenths caffeine there's no way of telling what your dreams could mean!


**Author Note: Day five is here and I really do think I'm on a roll with these =) this one is quite a bit sillier than the others but I had a hell of a lotta fun coming up with it so I don't care if it doesn't really make much sense XD**

**Anywho, today's numbers are actually quite special. They are the date I first asked my gorgeous fiancée out =) it's actually very fitting that the numbers correlate to a Gilmore Girls story =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the gorgeous girl who wears the ring I gave her (she owns me too so it's all good!)**

* * *

Too Much of a Good Thing...

It was a crisp, clear Fall day in Stars Hollow. The sun hung high overhead but the time of year meant it was still coat and scarf weather for the town. The townspeople bustled about their daily routines, calling greetings to each other as they passed in the street.

Lorelai Gilmore was no exception. She strolled through the centre of the town, heading to work after getting her morning caffeine fix from Luke. The cool weather didn't bother her, not when she had coffee to keep her warm and in that perpetual state of hyper reality that she was so famous for.

She crossed the street towards her car, taking a big gulp from her cup as she did. Someone called her name from behind her causing her to stop and turn, her eyes searching for the culprit.

"Lorelai!" A tall, elderly gentleman stood on the sidewalk outside Luke's Diner, his long, grey overcoat buttoned all the way up and his black shoes polished to a shine.

"Dad?" Lorelai looked about them with a frown. "What are you doing here? And where's Mom?"

Richard Gilmore crossed to where she stood his breath visible in the cold air. "Oh she's off at one of her functions; you know how your mother is. So I thought I would come down and see how things are with- Err Lorelai?" The man looked his daughter up and down with a perplexed look. "Why are you dressed like a coffee cup?"

Lorelai glanced down at herself. The takeaway coffee cup she held in her hand, with its Luke's Diner logo printed on the side, also covered most of her body so only her head, neck, arms and lower legs were visible.

She looked back up at him with, what he could only assume, was a shrug. "It's keeping me warm." She took another sip of her coffee before turning back to her car and placing the cup carefully on the roof.

Richard watched as both her arms suddenly disappeared inside the giant coffee cup she was wearing. "Uh Lorelai?"

"Just a minute, Dad, I can't find my car keys." She rummaged around inside the cup for a few seconds as Richard waited rather impatiently. "Ah ha!"

"You found them?"

"No, I found the CD I lost last week," One of Lorelai's arms re-appeared, A-ha's Greatest Hits Album clutched in her hand. "Would you?" she passed it to him before her arm disappeared again.

Richard glanced down at the CD before slipping it into his coat pocket. "What else could you possibly have in there?"

"Oh, lots of things. My purse, some snacks, paper work for the Inn, dog biscuits for Paul Anka, a spare pair of shoes, Mad Libs, the last family picture we had, a cactus-"

"A cactus?"

Lorelai nodded.

"What could you possibly need a cactus for?" Richard frowned.

"Exactly! What _could_ I need it for? I won't know until the time comes that I actually do need one. That's why I keep one with me, just in case." The woman smiled triumphantly as she pulled a set of keys out of the giant cup and held them up for her father to see. "Got 'em! Oh..."

Richard, exasperated, took a step back and sat down on his couch. "I need a drink."

Lorelai looked about them at the grand, beautifully decorated living room of the Gilmore Mansion, with its expensive furniture, antique knick-knacks and old family portrait that still hung centre stage on the wall – she still remembered the day she sat for it like it was yesterday.

She turned away from the painting and shoved her car keys back into her coffee cup. "Well that was pointless."

"Would you care for a drink, Lorelai?" Richard stood by the drinks cart now, already pouring himself a scotch.

"It's nine in the morning, dad."

"So?"

"So... why don't I already have a Martini in my hand?" she sat down on the couch opposite.

"Excellent." He mixed her drink and sat himself down across from her. "Cheers!"

"Cheers, dad." She took a sip and smiled. "Gin. You remembered."

"It's always been gin, with an olive." He returned the smile over his own glass. "And I'm glad to see you decided to change out of that awful coffee cup."

Lorelai looked down at herself again. It was true, the giant coffee cup had vanished to be replaced with a much larger version of the martini glass she held in her hand.

"Well, the only thing better than coffee at keeping me warm is a stiff drink," she raised her glass at Richard.

"Hear, hear!" he followed suit and they both downed the rest of their drinks. "Another?"

"Why the hell not! It's not often we get to spend time together like this so let's enjoy it."

The man chuckled, heading back to the drinks cart as Lorelai adjusted the olive shaped hat strapped to her head.

"Here we go," Richard held out her drink to her.

"Thank you."

"So, Lorelai..." The man sat back down, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap as he watched his daughter.

She glanced across at him, only to find more than one pair of eyes staring back at her. Either side of Richard sat a puppet, their strings running from their wooden limbs to the man's fingers. One puppet looked exactly like Lorelai while the other... the other looked startlingly like her own daughter.

Her father smiled again, twitching his fingers so both puppets jerked to life. "Let's talk about Rory..."

Rory started awake, sitting bolt upright at her desk, a piece of paper stuck to her face. She peeled it off and glanced at it for a moment before a noise behind her made her turn.

Paris stood in the open dorm room door, zipping up her coat, her eyes on Rory.

"Wh-What happened?" Bleary eyed, the youngest Gilmore ran her fingers through her hair, a flash of concern crossing her face when she came away with a pencil and the lid to one of her fountain pens.

Paris rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop living on caffeine, Gilmore, and get some actual sleep once in a while. Next time I find you passed out like that I'm going to super glue your face to that desk. Now come on, breakfast is over in ten."

Rory frowned, shaking the remnants of the dream from her head with a shudder. "Yeah, maybe I will just have orange juice today."

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it and there shall be more coming your way tomorrow!**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
